Love: Mob Boss style
by dark dreaming vamp
Summary: Edward is a Mob Boss, killing is a habit of his. but he wants to change. Only 1 more kill and he'll change. Bella is a normal college girl. Journalist major, nothing can keep her from her dream or becoming a journalist...right? Read and Review please!
1. Kyle

_**Okey, this is mostly a fun little story I'm going to write when I have the chance, it probably won't be out as often as my other stories (which isn't very often...But I'm working on it.) If you guys like it I might write it more often but I guess that's your choice! **_

_**AND I NEED SOME TITLE IDEAS. I DON'T LIKE THE ONE I HAVE ALL THAT MUCH!! PUT IT IN THE REVIEW**_

_**Description: Edward is a mob boss. He kills people for the fun of it. **_

_**His family has no idea about his life style. He wants to change…**_

_**but he promised to do one last kill.**_

_**Bella's normal. She works at a bar and goes to college. Nothing can stop her **_

_**from fulfilling her dream of being a journalist…**_

_**Or is there?**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

Another late night at the bar. It wasn't the worst job in the world; I mean I could be killing people for a living. I chuckled at the thought of me being a killer and place the beer in front of the man. He grunted a thank you and tried giving me a sexy wink. If I was a killer, most of the flirters here would be the firsts to go.

I got hit on almost every night. Mike Newton was one of the worst. I date him for a month before breaking up with him because he was too clingy. But now, he's stalking me; calling me, coming to the bar every night and sometimes following me home (claiming to be walking me home).

"Can I talk your order?" I asked when I stopped at one of the back tables. The bronze haired man looked up from the menu, his green eyes glaring. I involuntarily stepped back, _if looks could kill. _

He put the menu on the table, "Just a hamburger and coke please." I wrote down the order and took the menu off the table. Walking back to the counter, several people grabbed my ass. My boss said I had to let them, it couldn't hurt anything; except my ass.

"You still here Bells?" David, the cook and also a classmate of mine, asked as I gave him the orders. I nodded. He knew my shift ended over an hour ago. Hey, over time equaled extra money and that, I was good with. I need the money since college is taking most of it.

I moved up to Forks to live with my dad and go to college. Renee, my mom, said that she would help pay for it but I wanted to be independent and do it myself. My parents separated and I didn't get to see my dad often, it was a chance to live with him. But it also meant I had to use extra gas money to get to Seattle, where my college was. That was when my dad chipped in to get me my own apartment. Thankfully, he just bought it off the guy and all I had to pay was the utilities.

David handed me the plates of food, "Bella, just go home after this. Jessica just came in." He pointed at Jessica, who was flirting with some guy and tying her uniform.

"Thanks David!" I said exhausted. It had been a long day. First I had school, from 8am to 2pm then I had to work here at 3pm. Now it's almost 10 and I haven't even started on my homework.

I practically ran to the table, only half tripping into the bronze haired guy. He caught me simply and his food landed perfectly on the table. I sighed, grateful that I didn't get anything on him. A little bit of coke splashed onto the table. I took a towel out of my uniform pocket and wiped off the drink.

As I was putting my towel back in the pocket someone's arm wrapped around my waist. I already knew who it was, the same thing happens every night.

"Hey babe," Mike said, trying to sound cool. He was clearly drunk…again. I wiggled out of his arm and walked to put my apron away. Mike started talking to the bronze hair-let's name him Kyle because I'm getting tired of saying bronze hair guy. I shook my head and walked into the back room and punched out. I forgot my coat, again! Good thing it's only September and it's not that cold out yet. I went out the back door, trying to stay as far away from Mike as I could. I didn't get why every guy was flirting with me but considering they were drunk I shouldn't care. Most people do stupid stuff while drunk.

The icy wind hit me as I entered the alley. The door slammed shut behind me and I walked out into the sidewalk. Wrapping my arms around me, I tried to keep warm. It was pretty cold out. I looked up to see the moon shining brightly above.

I was all alone walking about seven blocks to my apartment, curses not having enough money for gas. I bumped shoulders with someone as I turned the corner.

Only five more blocks.

Suddenly I got really paranoid. I looked over my shoulder to see someone with their head down walking a couple feet away from me. I picked up my pace and turned forward.

Two more blocks, and then a flight of stairs, then a door before I finally will feel safe. I sighed and moved a little faster.

I was finally on my block. I could see my apartment. But I didn't something I didn't want to, I looked over my shoulder, hoping the guy wasn't still there.

I gave a sigh of relief when I noticed he wasn't. I turned back and ran right into the man that was following. I screamed and looked up to see "Kyle" was the one I ran into. Without thinking I bolted pass him and into the apartment building.

Taking two steps at a time, I was at my door in no time. I took one more glance behind me before rushing into the apartment, slamming the door shut.

I locked the bolts and slid my back down until was I was on the ground, breathing heavily.

It took ten minutes before my heart returned to normal and I could think again. I couldn't be sure if 'Kyle' was following me but I knew there was no way he could get where he was before me. I left before him and I took the fastest path.

Maybe it was just a coincidence; it could've been Kyle's twin brother…Smyle? I laughed at that and pushed myself into the kitchen. The light I turned on made me snap my eyes shut (I had been sitting in the dark for a while).

I shuffled through the fridge only to find an old carton of milk and leftover pizza. Since I wasn't in the mood for pizza I went to the cupboards. Always expect to find Raman Noodles in a college kids cupboards. I grabbed a packet of that and went to boil water.

Once the Raman was done I sat in front of the TV and did my homework. Luckily all I had was to do math and journalism. Math was easy; journalism on the other hand was hard! I had until the end of the year to write an amazing story for a chance to be on a real newspaper.

A knock at my door broke me out of the thoughts of what I was going to write about.

Hesitantly I walked over to the door. Peeking through the eye hole I saw David. For some odd reason I was nervous, scared that I was getting followed.

"Bella! I bring food!" David shouted from the other side. I unlocked it and held the door open for him. Sure enough he was holding boxes of Chinese food. I welcomed him in like a knight. He knew how much I loved my Chinese food!

David and I have been friends since moved up her four years ago. He was the only one in my senior year of high school that would be nice to me. He was just like me-almost-he moved here a month before I did and didn't have many friends either.

Now that we're both in our junior year of college, we're best friends. He's probably one of the best friends I have.

I noticed he was also holding a bag from Blockbuster Movies. I grabbed if out of his arms, "What you get this week?" We always have had some sort of movie night once a week since the first months of our friendship. We must've watched almost every single movie on the planet. I peeked in and pulled out I, Robot.

"Again!? Come on David. This is like the tenth time!" I groaned but popped it in the DVD player anyways.

"It's good!" David said as he was separating the food.

We talked during the movie and I told him about the guy that I thought was following me.

David put his arm around me, "Aw, I'm sorry. Do you want to me to pick you up and stuff for work and school?"

I shook my head no, "It's okay, I can fend for myself." David burst out laughing, "What?!"

"You can't fight your way out of a paper bag." I playfully hit his arm and flinched away from him. It was probably true.

I must've fallen asleep during the movie because I woke up in my bed, a blanket wrapped tightly around me. That was the only sign I needed to tell me that David put me in bed. He always wrapped me so tightly I couldn't breathe. It was his signature move.

After struggling to get out of the blanket and finding David passed out on the couch, I jumped into the shower.

I was out and dressed within twenty minutes.

"Hey I'm off. Want a ride or no?" David shouted.

"No I'm good. See ya later Davey!!" I yelled his nickname loudly. I was the only one who was allowed to call him that.

I was brushing my hair when the door knocked. David must've forgotten something.

Not looking through the peep hole I flung open the door, only to have the wind knock out of me. Everything went black as I fell to the ground.

_**Okay, so what did you guys think? I know it's not the best but hopefully it will be.**_

_**Please REVIEW!!! If I get ten by tomorrow night I'll right another one!!! =]**_

_**And there WILL be another chapter of Do Fairytales Endings Happen? And Bells…the Guy? Tomorrow FOR SURE! If anyone was wondering… =]**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	2. Just Kidnap Me Again

_**I had to REDO this chapter. I thought that it would be better a different way. Now my friend brought something to my attention; Edward should have a POV in this **_

_**But she wanted me to do different story for his POV.**_

_**What you peoples think?**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

Ugh, my head hurts so badly. Whoever hit me had hell of a punch. I know that David didn't hit me, he couldn't hit air that hard, and he wouldn't hit me. I didn't get a look at my attacker but once I figure out who it is I'll pay them back.

Someone must've found me because I wasn't lying on the hard ground anymore but on a soft warm bed. The blankets and sheets wrapped tightly around me.

But this wasn't David's doing.

I opened my eyes only to see darkness. Was I blind from the impact?! I sat up and continued to blink. Then a light flashed on. I snapped my eyes shut, rubbed them and slowly opened them. I was looking straight into the eyes of who must be my attacker. Before I could say anything a hand was around my neck, pinning me to the wall behind where I was sitting.

Breathing heavily, he let go.

'Kyle.'

"What do you want with me?" I choked out and sank down, trying to get further away from him.

He just stared at me, like he couldn't believe what he was doing, "I-I, I don't know." His voice came as a whisper.

I looked behind him to see a door, with a lock and chain on it.

"Don't try to escape, that would be stupid." This time his voice came out louder and fiercer. Kyle reached into his shirt and pulled out the key to the lock. Great, I'm stuck.

"What do you want with me?" I asked again. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and moved to the bed. I flinched back and I could swear I saw hurt in his eyes, but only from a split second.

"I'm sort of a mob boss, kinda. Not really. I just kill people for a living. Good way of getting money." He said, completely serious.

"So you want to kill me?" I asked, still pressed tightly to the wall.

He got up and walked over to the chair again, "My names Edward," he was completely ignoring my question.

I sighed, "I'm-"

"Bella, I know." Edward smiled. Hmm, I kind of liked the name Kyle better. I wonder if Edward would get mad if I called him Kyle instead of Edward. Wait…I should be creeped out that he knew my name but you know, I don't really want to know. All I want it to get out of here.

Then it hit me, I could fake that I'm sleeping, nobody likes to be watching someone sleep. When Edward's sleeping I'll grab the key around my neck and disappear.

I faked a yawn and placed my head on a pillow.

Soon I heard Edward start to snore. Hehe, it worked. I got up and tip toed over to him and grabbed the key around his neck. As soon as I had it half way around his neck, Edward startled awake and he fell back on the chair. Dragging me with him.

"You're insane!" He said as he pushed me off him, gently to my surprise. I jumped to my feet, prepared to defend myself if he wanted to hit me. "What? What in bloody freaking hell are you doing?" He asked, motioning to my stance. I was holding both fists in front of my face.

"If you hit me I want to be prepared." I mumbled, really not prepared at all. If I was hit I knew I wasn't getting back up. Edward chuckled and walked over to me. I held my stance.

"I'm not going to hit you!" He said, pushing my hands to my sides. I looked straight into his eyes, he had an amused expression but I knew he wasn't going to. After a LONG time I realized that he was still holding my hands and we were staring into each other's eyes. I took my hands back and sat down in the corner of the room.

Edward sighed, took a key from his pocket and went over to the door.

"The key around your neck wouldn't even get me out of this room!?" I shouted, Edward twisted the lock off the chain and opened it.

He shook his head, "Nope. That was the key to my heart." He let out a burst of laughter before disappearing around the corner, shutting the door behind him. I heard a click from the other side and receding footsteps. I sighed and looked toward the window. It was dark out; it had the greatest view of the stars though. We must've been on a top floor. Then realization hit me.

The window!! I jumped to my feet and ran quietly over to it. But it was bolted. The footsteps were coming back, I just stayed there.

"Can I trust you to go outside with me and eat? Or are you going to run away?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "You can trust me. If I wanted to run you'd probably just find me again."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "Yup."

He gave me a coat and I already had my shoes on so we just walked out. I was right about one thing; we were on the top floor of something. We had to walk down a bunch of steps. I realized that we were in a crappy apartment.

I figured we were in the same city but nope, we were in a completely different one. That made me a little uneasy. If I wanted to run there was no way I'd find my way out of this. Edward was leading the way and kept close watch on him, if I got lost who knows what would happen. I probably wouldn't get a killer as nice as Edward next time.

We passed a burger king and I could hear my stomach grumbling. Edward must've heard it too because he snorted and smiled, "Hold on, we'll get some food into you."

That was when he turned into Subway. I scrunched my nose up. I never ate at subway. I preferred something with more….grease, artery clogging, yummyness.

"Oh, it's good. Get over it." Edward said when he noticed the look on my face. We were the only ones in there. Sadly, it smelt good and I couldn't wait to get anything in my stomach. Another sad moment came when no one was at the front counter. We waited for a minute before Edward hit the bell that was on the counter.

Someone came from the back, "May I help you?"

"Yes, we would like 2 subs." Edward said listing off what he wanted on the sub as the guy prepared it. I sat and watched, licking my lips. "Bella, you're drooling." Edward said, snapping me back to reality. Thankfully the subway man wasn't there to hear Edward say that. That would've been embarrassing.

The man handed us our subs, "Have a nice day." He said and gave me a wink. Roughly, Edward pulled me to the farthest table away from the counter.

I completely forgot about everything as soon as I opened the sandwich, it was calling my name. Edward started making easy conversation, probably trying to put on an act. It was actually pretty fun; he was a very funny person when he didn't want to kill you.

I bit into the other 6 inch sub and didn't stop until I bit my finger.

"Smooth!" Edward said when I bit. I didn't think I actually bit that hard but it was red and starting to bleed.

"Ow!" I mumbled, Edward examined it before reaching over to the medical kit and pulling out a band aid.

I continued to eat while he was whipping it off, "How do you manage to bite yourself that hard?" Edward said quietly, mostly talking to himself I'm guessing. I shrugged and continued munching on my sub. My god, he was right. It was very good. But I guess since I haven't eaten in I don't know how long anything would be good.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow, confused then he must've finally got it, "Oh right. Two days. I didn't think he was going to hit you that hard. I'll have to pay him back for that." Then he broke off. I sat there staring at him. 3 days! I have to get back to work and school. David must be worried sick. My school work must be piling up. And the bar must be the dirtiest place-no pun intended.

I sighed; there was no way Edward was going to let me go. I finished my sub and moved onto the cookies. Double chocolate chip; I licked my lips in anticipation and brought on of the cookies to my mouth.

Edward was pleading to me with his eyes. Wide and starting to water for being open too long. I gave up my last cookie with a struggle. He smiled and ate it.

"Where next?" I asked once we were outside.

"Back to the apartment, everywhere else is closed." Edward said pointing to the clock on the large building; almost midnight.

It was a little after 1 in the morning before we got back to the apartment.

"Tomorrow, we'll go and get you stuff to wear." Edward yawned.

I didn't get it. If he was going to kill me why hasn't he done it yet? I might've accidently spoke my thoughts out loud because Edward stopped what he was doing and stared at me, with no emotion at all.

He hesitated at first, "I need…you from some stuff." My eyes widened in surprise, thinking he wanted me for sex, "No, not like that. I need help just…with stuff. Business." Business, his business was killing people. How was I supposed to help with that? I can't even run over flat surfaces without falling, which would be another problem I would have if I wanted to escape.

I just nodded; it wasn't like I had a choice. Since the first time I came here I was able to examine his apartment. It was huge and this was just the living room and entry. Once you came into the door, you were basically in the living room. There were two sets of staircases, a small one leading down to the living room and a large, spiral one leading up to the bedroom I was held in.

"You can sit in the living room." Edward said and he went down the steps to the living room and disappeared behind another door. I figured if I was going to run I would get brought back here anyways, no reason to try. I went to sit down on the leather couch. Once I did I noticed the huge plasma TV hanging on the opposite wall. A door way to the side of it was the bathroom (the door was open and I was glad that Edward wasn't in that one.) and another door right beside that was to the kitchen. I could see Edward fiddling around with a drink.

Maybe I could run and he wouldn't get me.

There was a loud noise in the kitchen and I made my move. It was more of an adrenaline rush that I had. I ran to the door and opened it, stopping out into the hallway. The door slammed shut behind me and I broke into a run, trying to make it to the elevator before it closed. There was a man in it and he held it for me.

The door was shutting and I could see Edward was just getting out of the apartment, a crooked grin on his face and shaking his head. He didn't run toward us but walked back into his room. The closing of the door left an uneasy feeling, like I didn't want to go. I did have a good time getting knocked unconscious, kidnapped, and then taken out for subway.

The man in the elevator was checking me out and I just scooted away from him. When the door opened we were in the lobby. And no Edward.

This time I was relieved. I wanted a clean escape, to be able to go back to my normal life. I missed David, I missed work, and I hate to say it but I missed school.

The apartment building had a door greeter and he waved casually at me, giving me a wide smile. I returned both and walked out into the chilly night. It was almost two in the morning I was guessing and I had no idea what city I was in. If I could find a bus station I could get back to mine. But then again I had no money. Either way I guess it was better than here.

I walked across the street and looked up at what I assumed was Edward's room. The light was off. Maybe he went to bed, he didn't care. I couldn't help but feeling sad, he goes through the trouble of kidnapping me just to give up.

After walking a couple blocks I heard footsteps but I kept a steady pace. "Hey," Some called from behind me. I jumped and turned to look at who said it. Some guy was jogging quickly at me, with a not so friendly face. I turned around and hit another person. Strong hands gripped my arms. Another pair came from behind, I turned to face them (actually I was forced) and he grabbed my legs. I struggled and started to kick.

This week MUST be kidnap Bella week, I thought to myself as I hit the guy in the gut.

"Just quit moving and this will all be over." the man said. Something hit my head, hard. Everything was fading again. I wanted to hold on, wanted to fight off the men.

My feet dropped and I heard a voice say, "I suggest you let her go," I tried to see who said it but that that moment the guy that was hold my arms dropped me and I came down on the cement and blacked out.

"Mom?" I mumbled when I came through. I didn't open my eyes, fearing that when I woke up I'd be by the pearly gates. "God…" I mumbled again, talking about my head that was killing me again. This is just not my week.

A chuckle came from somewhere in front of me, "Can I help you?" Oh jeez, God is talking to me! I _am _by the pearly gates. God had a nice laugh though; it just made you warm and fuzzy inside.

"Am I dead?" I asked, maybe I should open my eyes. I wonder if this is heaven, I might've asked my question out loud.

"This isn't Heaven." The voice said. Crap, I'm in hell. How the _hell _did that happen!? I flung myself up from a lying position and opened my eyes, only to come face to face with Edward, "Oh and you're not dead. I wanted to see your reaction." He grinned at me before handing me a glass of water.

I gulped it down and looked over at him, "What happened?"

"You almost got kidnapped…again." Edward said, mockingly with the again part.

"I realize that. But how did I end up here?" This was annoying me. Why does this happen to me?! I was always a good kid, never got in trouble with anyone, always ate my veggies.

"I just happened to be following you-don't give me that kind of look," Edward said when I raised an eyebrow at him, "I knew you wouldn't be able to find your way out of town if you had a map so I followed you and then you were getting kidnapped. So I just got you away from them before bringing you back here. Simple."

He said it like it was nothing, like this is what he did every day. Of course, he was a boss.

"And you don't even thank me! I saved your life, again!"

"Again?"

"Well one of my employees hit you a little too hard when we were first getting you, and he was going to keep going but I stopped him. That's once, and then the kidnapping now. Since you're just ungrateful I should just let the other kidnap you. I think I'm a _much _nicer kidnapper."

"Screw you. Just kidnap me again before I change my mind. But after I finish helping you I'm out of here." I pushed my way past him.

"Yes ma'am." Edward said, mockingly saluting me.

_**Okay, again, I took the other chapter down because I didn't like the way it turned out. I think that this one is a little better. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review ^^.**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okey…so I havent updated in like a year…I know…I've been busy. Got a job AND school. GAH! Too much. Haha anyways. Im staying up all night just for you guys and im going to publish a story fro each one of my stories..maybe. =]


End file.
